


Don’t say things you don’t mean

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [4]
Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: AU canon divergent, Bottom!Danny, M/M, Rooftop Sex, Smut, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: smut.</p><p>or</p><p>When school and hero training becomes too time consuming that you find it hard to spend some very well needed alone time with your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t say things you don’t mean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! More Spideyfist fics for chu guysss ~ This one was requested by Deejayhearts13
> 
> She's been commenting on every Spideyfist fics of mine and I absolutely love them for their support! Been able to finish a whole lot of my fanfics and drabble requests all thanks to them! So, thank you so very much and I hope you enjoy this fic <3
> 
> Also lastly, this fic is un-beta so yeah... Please excuse the wrong grammars or spellings ^^"

“No, Peter we can’t…” Danny breathed out heavily, lips swollen and glistening with saliva as he pulled away from his lover.

Yet, Peter only hummed in reply moving down to kiss and lightly bite at the blond’s neck when he had tried to push the brunet away. Hands held tight on Iron Fist’s waist as he sat the other down on his lap, Danny’s back against the wall as he ravaged his lover on the rooftop.

“Peter…” Danny moaned, shivering in delight to the love bites Peter gave “Someone’s gonna see,” he practically tried to plead, cheeks coloring to a bright hue of red.

“No they’re not.” Peter countered, one hand traveling down to the bulge forming at Danny’s pants “Besides, do you really want me to stop?” he whispered lowly against Iron Fist’s ear, hand groping on the already erect member that made the blond arch his head back a moan half escaping his lips as Danny tried his best not to be noisy.

Ever since they moved to SHIELD Academy, the couple had next to no privacy time at all. Although, the perks of being in the same dorm together meant they could see each other whenever they wanted, that didn’t mean they could just go about with their business. All of their other classmates were their roommates too. It had been hard trying to find the time to get into each other’s pants and Peter was not about to let this one opportunity go.

Danny’s breathing got heavier, puffs of large breaths leaving him as he stared at Peter. Though, he wished that the brunet would remove his Spiderman mask already instead of only pulling it up to reveal his lips. The blond wanted nothing more than, to stare at his boyfriend’s eyes at the moment.

When Peter received no reply from Danny, only a dazed look under his mask Peter squeezed the bulge even harder, smirking in triumph when he heard the other whimper, trembling on top of him. His other hand started to dip its finger below Danny’s pants, lightly playing before pulling it down slowly, revealing the other’s skin inch by inch.

Iron Fist seemed to come back to his senses, stopping immediately when he felt Peter tug at his pants “Peter, we really can’t” they needed to stop, Danny knows that he should be responsible and stop his boyfriend before they get caught but, his whole body was saying an entirely different thing. Hands tried to push Peter’s own away from his pants but, when he tried to do so, he only helped in pulling his own pants down. His skin tingled with every touch Peter did, intentionally or unintentionally.

“You keep on saying that, but I really can’t believe you Danny.” Peter answered as his fingers dragged along Danny’s underwear with his pants now, pulling it down fully till he had his boyfriend’s dick released from its confinement “Just enjoy,” he continued off with a smirk, kissing at the side of Danny’s lips as one hand wandered up to give slow strokes at the blond’s member.

Danny quaked, muffling out any sounds of pleasure from his mouth as he bit on his bottom lip. He shook his head, tried to tell Peter off again but, the way his body reacted he knew they wouldn’t stop. He closed his eyes, tried to block out all the insecurities and fear of being found out. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves and focused on Peter’s hand that moved about on his dick.

Spiderman smirked, seeing his lover finally give in as he started to trail kisses from the blond’s jaw line, neck then, down to his collarbone. He wanted to make more love bites at Danny’s chest, mark him and play and tease with his nipples till he could hear the other moan— _beg for him_. But, even when the brunet was feeling reckless he can’t let anyone disturb. Peter would have to satisfy himself with the cute whimpers that easily left Danny’s lips.

A hand retreated back to his own body, groping at his thigh to find the makeshift pockets he made to his suit. Once the pocket was found, he delved his fingers in to find a small tube of lube and packet of condom he had packed earlier… it was safe to say that Peter had actually planned this.

He took out those objects then, placed them on the ground. Peter distracted Danny with open mouth kisses, sticking his tongue out to ask permission to enter the blond’s mouth. Iron Fist complied easily, letting the brunet’s slick muscle enter as they fought for dominance but, was quickly ended when Peter had dominated his lover. Spiderman’s hands roamed behind Danny, opening the tube of lube he bought then, slicking his fingers with it before pushing one digit inside the other.

Danny was quick to react, a groan leaving his lips as he pulled away then glanced at Peter breathlessly. The brunet would only smirk, leaning back in to silence the sounds coming from Danny’s lips as they engaged in another heated kiss. Peter prepared his lover, eagerly wriggling his finger in and hastily adding a second finger and seconds later a third.

Iron Fist wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, pulling his lover close to him; both tried to muffle out their moans.

“Peter hurry,” Danny whined out as he broke their kiss.

A smirk made its way to Peter’s lips “Eager?” He teased; curling his fingers inside Danny and making the other moan and tremble above him.

“Please, please.” the blonde practically begged.

Peter started to nip at Danny’s neck again, chuckling in delight as he pulled his fingers out, making the blond groan at the loss. Danny’s hands started to move south and help with Peter shucking his pants down. The clothing was hastily pushed along with the brunet’s underwear, going only as far as releasing his member. The condom that was the ground was taken into the brunet’s hand, Peter opening it with his teeth and immediately fixing it on his cock before Peter angled both of them in a more comfortable position.

Peter pushed Danny back against the wall, silencing him again with a kiss as one hand was on Iron Fist’s waist and the other holding his own cock and aligning it to the blond’s entrance. He sheathed himself in slowly, savouring the feeling of finally being inside his lover after all those long months of having no privacy.

He relished the moment wherein Danny moaned, quaking above in painful pleasure. Peter licked the blond’s lips “Alright?” he asked breathlessly, finally fully inside his lover.

“Peter…” he practically hissed out the brunet’s name, hips moving down to thrust into Peter’s own as Danny pulled his boyfriend back for a kiss.

Peter didn’t need to be told what Danny was asking for; he kept their lips connected as two hands grabbed a hold of Iron Fist’s waist and he thrust in hard. It didn’t matter that he was going too fast, that he hadn’t wait for Danny to get used and adjust to the size inside him. They both knew how limited the time was, how desperately they needed to feel each other.

The blond shivered at the sudden roughness. He pulled in Peter closer to him, wanting to diminish any space between them to feel the other’s body against him. How desperately Danny wanted to get rid of their clothes, to feel his lover skin against his own, to feel the flesh rub against one another and to feel the sweat that resulted in heated love making.

Both didn’t waste any time in slowly feeling each other off though, they both needed release. Both needed to feel at their peak and release the tension that’s been building up inside.

Spiderman could feel Danny’s fingers curl at his suit, the sensation of Danny clawing at his back as though his life depended on holding onto Peter. Peter gave one thrust then, angled to a different spot and that’s when Danny arched his entire body, a strangled moan escaping him as he clutched tighter onto Peter’s suit.

Peter smirked in triumph, his right hand moving up to grab a handful of golden locks as the brunet smacked their lips again. He needs to keep Danny quiet, needs to make sure that they’ll both get their release. He thrusts harder into that spot that could make Danny scream, abusing that small bundle of nerves as he could feel Danny’s muffled moan get louder and louder.

Danny’s hand started to travel down between their bodies, fingers moving on phantom memory as he tried to remember the feel of his boyfriend’s chest. He felt up the body till his fingers felt the erect nipple underneath the clothing. Danny pressed then, lightly pinched at it; he heard his lover groan a sound of encouragement as the brunet pulled harder at Danny’s hair, enjoying the teasing pain.

In the midst of their kisses and Peter’s heavy violent thrusts, Danny couldn’t help it when his body started to spasm in the heated pleasure. He bit on his boyfriend’s bottom lip, eyes closed in the sudden bliss when his release came in a spur of haste. It tainted his and Peter’s chest; obviously ruining their suits. Though Danny could care less about it when the brunet pulled away and a mischievous grin was plastered upon his lips.

Danny was already feeling lightheaded, he couldn’t comprehend exactly what his boyfriend was planning but, he let himself be used. Peter grabbed a hold of his thighs, pushing them far back till they reached the blond’s chest. Peter thrust harder, driving himself to the release he so desperately needed. Iron Fist covered his mouth with his hands, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It was only a matter of seconds before Peter followed his boyfriend in release; coming down from his high when he filled his condom with his cum.

Peter let out heavy breaths, panting in exhaustion as he let go of his boyfriend’s thighs and slumped his weary body on the blond’s chest.

“We are never doing this again,” Danny blurted out, still trying to catch up his breath.

A chuckle passed by Peter’s lips, looking up to his lover then kissing softly on the plush abused lips “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”


End file.
